The Tower of the Dimensions I "Tuyets nightmare"
Prolog: T'uyet saß am Kai von Ga Metru und sah den Schiffen hinter her. Sie versuchte sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Für sie lief so ziemlich alles daneben was im Privatleben nur so daneben gehen konnt. Takafu hatte sie verlassen und auch ihre Schwester mit sie jetzt auch. Das alles nur wegen einem Toa der sie in den Träumen zu verfolgen schien. Sie kannte ihn nicht oder besser gesagt nicht so wie gleichnamigem Toa dessen Team sie infiltriert hatte. Irgend etwas fehlte in ihrer Erinnerung. Etwas das sie jetzt jede Nacht heimsuchte und sie um den Verstand brachte. Sie schlief nur noch kurz und schlecht. Oder manchmal gar nicht. Ihre Laune wurde immer mießer und jeder miet sie deshalb. Die Toa fragte sich was es damit aufsich hatte, aber eine Antwort fand sie nicht. So saß sie jetzt hier alleine am Kai und starrte auf das Wasser des Meeres und die Schiffe am Horizont. Immer der Gleiche Traum. Eine Gestalt saß in der Zelle der Grube, einem Unterwassergefängnis, und dachte über ihre bisherige Situation nach. Der Gestalt wurde klar, dass viele Verbrecher hierher kamen. Sie hatten schon verrückte Ideen - einige hatten tatsächlich versucht, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu stürzen. Schon bald kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das hier ein Gefängnis für dumme Verbrecher sein musste; doch einer der Gefangenen war hierfür der eindeutige Gegenbeweis: sie selbst! Sie war weder dumm, noch hatte sie sich irgendeines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht. Sie hatte alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, um dem Großen Geist Mata Nui zu dienen. Das war leider nicht sehr viel, und das wollte sie ändern. Aber so etwas ist doch kein Verbrechen! Also musste es etwas anderes sein. Vermutlich gehörten diese Entführer zu den Dunklen Jägern. Sie entführten langsam auf der ganzen Welt Personen, um diese schließlich für viel Lösegeld wieder freikaufen zu lassen. Allerdings hatten sie dabei nicht viel Glück. Sie entführten nur Wesen, die stark und intelligent aussahen. Jeder würde diese Helden sofort freikaufen, um einen äußerst nützlichen Beschützer für die Matoraner zurückzugewinnen. Doch tatsächlich verbargen sich hinter diesen mächtigen Helden dann doch nur dumme Verbrecher. Nur einen einzigen echten Helden hatten sie bisher entführt - und das war eben sie. Dummerweise, dachte sie, hatten sie aber offenbar vergessen, die Außenwelt gerade über ihre Entführung und Lösegeldforderung zu informieren. Als sie die Entführer darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, ignorierten sie sie, und die anderen Gefangenen lachten sie aus. Niemand nahm sie ernst. Dieser minderwertige Abschaum des Universums! *** Plötzlich begann alles zu beben. Die Entführer schienen es zu ignorieren, als hätten sie es erwartet, als wäre das hier ganz normales... Oder als ob sie gar keine Lebewesen, sondern nur Roboter wären. Die Entführten gerieten jedoch in Panik, hämmerten gegen die Wände und Gitter, schrien um Hilfe. Zuerst hielt die Gestalt ihre Reaktion für übertrieben, doch dann fiel ihr etwas auf: An den Wänden hatten sich Risse gebildet, durch die Wasser hereinfloss. Fast so, als wäre ihr Gefängnis unter Wasser. Aber es war kein normales Wasser. Anfangs war es noch unauffällig, es kitzelte nur ein wenig. Doch je höher das Wasser anstieg, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas ihren Körper zerfetzen und neu zusammensetzen wollen. Als das Wasser weiter anstieg, holte das Wesen instinktiv tief Luft, um nicht zu ertrinken. Bald stand unser gesamtes Gefängnis unter Wasser. Ängstlich blickten sie sich um... Nein, die anderen blickten sich ängstlich um. Die Gestalt fühlte mich im Wasser wie zu Hause. Doch lange würde sei die Luft nicht mehr anhalten können. Sie sah, wie den anderen Entführten inzwischen die Luft ausging und sie instinktiv nach Luft schnappten. Sie würden wohl nicht mehr lange überleben. Und doch blieben sie noch lange aufrecht stehen. Da Wasser ihr Element war, schaffte sie es noch über 5 Minuten, die Luft anzuhalten, bis auch sie nach Luft schnappte... Und tatsächlich füllte sich ihre Lunge mit Luft. Sie wusste nicht, wie es möglich war, doch sie konnte unter Wasser atmen. Nun verstand das Wesen auch, wieso die anderen nicht schon ertrunken waren. Das Beben hatte jedoch immer noch nicht aufgehört, und an dem Stein, aus dem das Gefängnis bestand, waren bereits erste Schäden zu sehen. Einige der Gefangenen traten gegen die Gitterstäbe, und sie brachen einfach so aus der Decke und dem Boden heraus, als wäre der Stein doch nur grober Sand. Das Gitter der Gestalt gab jedoch nicht nach. Wie sehr sie auch daran rüttelte, nichts geschah. Sie konnte nur von ihrem Gefängnis aus beobachten, wie die Gefangenen versuchten zu fliehen, während die Entführer alles gaben, sie daran zu hindern. *** Das Wesen, auch unter den Namen Tuyet bekannt gab sich alle Mühe den Wärtern zu helfen. "Das ist meine Chance. Wenn ich mich jetzt beweise, dann werde ich aus diesem Gefängnis entlassen oder befreit werden und alle werden wissen, dass ich nicht die bin für die sie mich halten." Sagte Tuyet zu sich selbst. Mit ihrem Dreizack saugte sie das gesamte Wasser auf und lies es in einer Druckwellen-Artigen Explosion wieder frei. Im nächsten Moment war Tuyet allein. Sie sah sich einige male um. Auf einmal erschien ein leuchtender Punkt in der Ferne, der langsam größer wurde. Aus diesem Punkt kam eine Gestalt. "Das... das kann nicht wahr sein... bin ich denn verrückt?" Fragte Tuyet sich selbst als sie das Wesen erkannte. Sie sah genauso aus wie sie. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Nein, sie waren sich nicht ähnlich. Sie waren Identisch. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Tuyet. "Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich bin Tuyet. Ein anderes du von einem anderen Universum." Tuyet sah die neuangekommene Tuyet unglaubwüdig an. "Und was willst du hier?" Fragte sie. "Unser Universum ist knapp davor wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Mata Nui wird erweckt. Wir brauchen nur einen Gegenstand um die Makuta endgültig zu besiegen." Sagte Tuyet und zeigte auf ihr anderes ich. "Mich?" "Nein. Die Überreste des Nui-Steins. Mit ihm haben wir die Kraft den Makuta von Metru Nui endgültig zu besiegen. Nicht nur ihn, sondern alles böse und frieden kann herrschen, unter dem Regime von Mata Nui." Die, in diesem Universum einheimische, Tuyet sah die neuagekommene Tuyet böse an. "Dieses Artefak hat nur schande über mich gebracht. Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben! Gar nichts!" Sie packte Tuyet an de Kehle, während das Erdbeben seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, "Gar Nichts!" Sagte sie nocheinmal und schleuderte Tuyet gegen eine Wand. Als Tuyet wieder aufsah, sah sie einen gewaltigen Stein auf sie zufallen. In ihrem letzten Moment spührte sie Wissen in sich... das Wissen versagt zu haben. Der fremde Toa. '''A'ls ob der Alptraum nicht schlimm genug wäre, gab es noch den fremden Toa, einen anderen Lhikan. Wer war er, wo wa er? Tuyet wusste es nicht. Sie wusste aber das es nicht der Lhikan aus diesem Universum war. Sie dachte nach, lange nach. Sie hatte vergessen wie sie aus der Grube enkommen war. Aber der Traum, er zeigte ihr die Bilder jede Nacht. Waren es Erinnerungen welche sie vor langerzeit los werden wollte und welche sie nun wieder einholten? Oder wurde sie verückt? Die Toa sprang in die Fluten und tauchte tief hinab bis auf den Grund. Dann stieß sie wieder an die Oberfläche und sprang wieder auf das Kai. Sie rannte den Weg der Uferpromenade endlang zu einer kleinen Hütte. Sie stolperte hinein und zog etwas aus einem Fach unter dem Bett. Es war ein zweiter Nui Stein. 'I'n dem Moment hörte sie wieder die Worte; '''Die Überreste des Nui-Steins. Mit ihm haben wir die Kraft den Makuta von Metru Nui endgültig zu besiegen. Die Toa setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie sah den Stein an und versank wieder in Gedanken. "Nein. Die Überreste des Nui-Steins. Mit ihm haben wir die Kraft den Makuta von Metru Nui endgültig zu besiegen. Nicht nur ihn, sondern alles böse und frieden kann herrschen, unter dem Regime von Mata Nui." ertönte in ihrem Kopf. Nui Stein, ein anderer Lhilan, anderes Metru Nui! Tuyet schluckte das Wasser in einem Zug und stellte das Glas wieder ab. Ein anderer Lhikan und ein anderes Metru Nui, eine andere Tuyet. Jetzt waren die Bilder klar. 'D'ie Erinnerungen kamen wieder. Sie weinte als sie sich der Vegangenheit bewusst wurde. Sie hatte in Panik und Wut in der Grube eine Tuyet aus einem anderen Universum gegen die Wand geschlagen. Dadurch wurde diese Bewusstlos und starb später in der Grube. Dieser andere Lhikan musste der anderen Tuyet viel bedeutet haben? Sie weinte weiter und dachte an Takafu. Sie hatte ihn ja auch verloren auch wenn er noch lebte. Die Toa stand auf und lief im Raum auf und ab. Sie musste einen Weg finden in mit dem anderen Lhikan zu sprechen. Aber wie konnte man mit jemandem aus einer anderen Dimension sprechen? Sie hielt sich den Nui Stein vor die Augen und musterte ihn. Der Stein schien etwas mit all dem zu tuen haben. Der Nui Stein. 'D'as Gebäude stand gespenstisch da. Der Nebel verbarg seine Spitze und verlieh dem Turm etwas monströses. Tuyet kannte diesen Turm. Sie war schon mal hier gewesen, vor langer Zeit als sie den zweiten Nui Stein aus seinem Platz nahm und wieder verschwand. In diesem Turm gab es einen Raum an dem ein kleiner Schrein stand. Dort hatte der Nui Stein gestanden. Sorgfälltig stellte sie den Nui Stein zurück und sah wie sich der Raum mit Nebel füllte, bald konnte sie vor lauter Nebel nicht mehr die Hände vor Augen sehen. Obwohl der Boden sich nicht bewegt hatte, spürte sie das sie an einem anderen Ort war, einen Ort den sie so nicht kannte. Die Bilder der Ereignisse in der Grube spielten sich erneut um sie ab und sie war sich jetzt der Wahrheit bewusst. Da war noch jemand, sie spürte die Anwesenheit eines Toa, eines Toa des Feuers. 'T'ief in den Erinnerungen der Maske war gespeichert, das diese Tuyet in ihrem Universum einen Freund gehabt hatte. War der fremde Toa dieser Lhikan? Wenn er es war musste sie ihm die wahre Geschichte über den Tod der anderen Tuyet sagen, auch wenn dieser Lhikan dann ein Recht hatte sie zu hassen! Sie hoffte das dieser ihr vergeben würde. Die Bilder um sie herum verschwanden und der Nebel ließ nach. Tuyet blickte um sich und sah einen Toa der sie traurig und vor wurfsvoll ansah. "Du musst Lhikan sein?" fragte Tuyet verlegen, "du bist der Freund der Tuyet die in dieses Universum geschickt wurde?" 'D'er Toa nickte. "Warum musste Tuyet sterben?" fragte Lhikan mit erstem Ton, "warum?" Tuyet sammelte all ihren Mut und beichtete alles was damals in der Grube geschehen war. "Es tut mir unaussprechbar Leid," sprach sie und brach in Tränen, "bitte vergebt mir!" "Ich kann euch, dir Tuyet nicht wiedergeben," fuhr Tuyet traurig fort, "aber ich kann ihre letzte Mission für sie beenden, damit sie in ihrem Opfer nicht versagt hat!" Tuyet nahm den zweiten Nui Stein von dem Schrein und reichte ihn Lhikan herüber. Dann füllte sich der Raum wieder mit Nebel und der Toa Lhikan mit dem zweiten Nui Stein war wieder verschwunden. Epilog: 'T'uyet erschrak als jemand ihre Schulter berührte. Hastig drehte sie sich um. Es war Takafu. Er nahm sie in die Arme und sprach freundlich, "es tut mir alles so leit!" "Ich hätte beinahe dich," fuhr er fort, "das wertvollste in meinem Leben auf gegeben!" "Ist schon ok!" weinte Tuyet und küsste Takafu sanft, "ich habe dir noch vieles zu erklären!" "Aber nicht hier," sprach Takafu, "es kommt jemand!" Tuyet vernham die Schritte die der Wendeltreppe herauf kamen. Es waren mindestens drei Wesen die sich ihnen näherten. Beide Toa machten sich unsichtbar und schlichen aus dem Raum. "'W'er waren die denn?" fragte Takafu neugierig, "an Hand der Größe müssten es Toa sein!" "Da stimme ich dir zu," antwortete Tuyet. Sie und Takafu sahen einander an, sie waren wieder Glücklich. "Was ist das da für ein Turm?" wollte Takafu wissen. Tuyet wartete eine Sekunde und erwiederte, "ich weiß nur das er Zeitgleich mit dem Kolloseum gebaut worden sein muss und das er 12 Stockwerke hat." "Ok!" lachte Takafu, "wir werden noch sehen wieviele Rätsel noch zu lösen sind!" Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser